The Turning Point
} Season 3, Episode 7 } Episode Information Air Date March 22, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Despite The Outcome Next Episode Split Advantages Summary As the dawn rises on the heading of the Tennessee mountains; Camille, Isabella, Ayana, and Jamia arrive at the previous location of the werewolf pack who was severely slaughtered by Kristina's coven. Getting out the car, they encounter puddles of blood throughout the entire campsite, which leads to them also seeing body parts of the ones burning in the fire that was torched by Kristina, as Camille wonders. Ayana informs Isabella and Camille that she doubts there are any survivors, and Camille replies that with the damage that has transpired, she wouldn't be the first to recognize that there isn't. While Jamia and Isabella are walking along the river below the mountains, they soon discover a victim who is extremely and severely injured due to the intaction of his lungs. As Isabella fastly rushes to his aid, Jamia summons Camille and Ayana to arrive as well. Asking him what previously occured, the woman only responds that there were so many of them and that they killed her baby. As Camille and Ayana get to the location, the woman continues to explain to Isabella and Jamia that there were six vampires together and that one of them sparred her life, which leaves Isabella and Camille wondering if it was Eric of some sort. Trying to speak her last breath, the woman begins to cough constantly and suddenly falls to her painful death. Camille gives off an expression to Isabella, which notifies her that Eric and Kristina were the ones responsible, which doesn't fascinate them. Not knowing where they're next location may be, the four continue with their journey along the northern seaboard, in hopes of getting closer of ending Kristina's devious plot. Landing in Forks, Washington; Eric proceeds to exit the airport premesis and comes across a taxi to escort him and Kristina, Ethan, Nyla, Hayden, and Faith to their destination. While Kristina and the others are claiming their luggage, Eric quickly compels the driver to take them where ever they need to be taken to, as the anonymous driver agrees to his command. While Kristina and the others walk out, Eric informs her that an unknown informer contacted him that the werewolf pack they intended on discovering have temporarily left the residence and is not expected to return till' the dawn sets for the night. Disliking the idea that they have to wait within hours until the pack returns from their private festivities, Kristina sends Ethan and Faith off to track them, while her, Eric, Hayden and Nyla plan their "welcome home" annihilation to slaughter them all. Not knowing where to start first, Ethan and Faith questions where to begin tracking the current pack their in search for. Due to his advanced age, Eric begins to sense and smell out the scent of any werewolves within a 800 mile radius and distance, which he uncovers their current location and demands Ethan and Faith to begin searching northeast to discover where they are. Loving how Eric is such a spectacular use when it comes to difficult situations arising, Kristina issues the demand of notifying her when the pack is returning towards the mountains of Forks. Heading over to the residence of Dominic and Destiny, André and Sariah arrive at their destination, but no one appears at the door, which gives André the sign that no one is currently home. Instead of breaking in to prevent future damages due to the fact it's an important and disturbing message, André tries to contact Vincent and Gordon, but niether answers they're mobile devices. As Sariah tries to contact and call Destiny for the exact emergency call, Sariah continues to get the voicemail but considers talking to her personally about what's going to occur. André and Sariah decides to take matters into their own hands by standing their ground and awaiting for Nick and Ryan to make they're move upon Dominic and Destiny (which may involve supposedly kidnapping Gordon, which André and Sariah will try to prevent from occuring). Reviewing their study guide which they soon will take on the upcoming exam in their "Sociology" class, Matthew and Scott are busy stumbling over techniques that will guide them through the entire exam. As a missing note can't be found, Scott notifies Matthew that the current page is no longer in it's accurate location, which Matthew informs Scott to look in his bookbag to see if it's currently there. As Scott begins to search for the missing item, he uncovers a novel about folktale of vampires, which Scott becomes eccentric about. Scott questions Matthew about how did ever come to obtain a book about a topic like that, which Matthew begins to lie and explain that it was an assignment his fictionalist professor assigned to him. Wanting to tell Scott the truth about vampires and how Camille fits into one of the categories, he couldn't risk loosing the friendship of Camille and also risking the lives of her family and other supernatural begins (such as werewolves & witches) due to infatuation purposes which Matthew thought twice about before lying to Scott. As Scott accepts his repsonse, the two return back to studying once again. Being introduced into the Honor's Society of New York University, Michael and Kate give their introduction speeches and discuss how their academic accomplishments have got them to that point in their lives. As Michael approaches the podium, he reflects back on how he was a freshman upon the university and how he was nervous to join different organizations due to him always keeping to himself and not speaking out to what plans and ideas he had within himself. He also informs the audience that he never expected to find his first love that will change his life forever and make a great impac to be experiene to so many extrodinary things in life, instead of the opposite. Concluding with his speech, Kate initiates her speech and begins to speak about the fears she had as a newcomer on the university, but gives complete recognition to Michael and his sister Camille for showing her around and getting her familiar with the former alumni, other classmates and the faculty of NYU. Kate also refects upon how she met Michael and how their compatibility took a turn and they began to fall for each other passionately which has got them to where they currently are now....in love. Towards the end of her discussion, Kate and Michael embraces in a long and memorable kiss that the audience begin to applause for. Working on her latest fragrance at the local library and trying to figure out her personal life, Ariana begins to have flashbacks of her and Dominic together and the treacherous conflict she brought upon their relationship. Painfully trying to forget about the past, Ariana is contacted by Sariah and given information about the devious plot that Nick and Ryan are planning against Dominic and Destiny, which Ariana fastly reacts to the latest news and departs from the library. Vincent and Gordon are currently getting a break from the life of constant murders and begin to take walks around the borough of Manhattan to discuss what life has to offer Gordon and how one decision can affect him for the rest of this immortal life while on Earth. Vincent informs his son that while back in the origins of The Old Ones, him and his siblings murdered so many humans due to their bloodlust, that it affected them for the rest of their lives and currently still do. Gordon replies that he doesn't want to have it on his conscious but if he know he takes the life of someone for a good cause (as in saving his family) then he wouldn't have no regret to feel. As Vincent agrees, he concludes by stating that no matter who he kills within the process, even if it's a accident, he will always be there for him; the two embrace in a hug. Summoning Kristina to inform her and Eric that the pack are about to arrive at the mountain skirts of Forks, WA; Eric, Kristian, Ethan, Faith, Hayden, and Nyla stand in position to greet their enemies with a further approach. Feeling the prescense of his progeny, Eric is quickly summoned by Isabella and is informed that she is currently in the mountains with Camille, Ayana and Jamia. Unaware of their arrival, Kristina is about to declare the attack until Camille interupts her demand and throws her towards the vehicle which triggers the werewolves into alerting each other to defend themselves against the attempted vampire coven. As Kristina alerts Ethan, Faith, Nyla, and Hayden to begin to annihilate the pack, Ayana and Jamia begin to cause pain afflictions among her coven and even the pack to stand their ground as Camille and Isabella try to end Kristina's reign of terror. Camille begins to confront her brother Eric and the two initiate in a fight which Eric pins Camille up to a tree, while Isabella fends off Kristina from hurting anyone else. Experiencing unfortunate pain within their blood vessels, Jamia and Ayana quickly iniates the power to put the pack and Kristina's coven in a current deep mode of resting, which they fall in an unconscious mode. Having Camille against the tree's lever, he question on what part didn't she get to leave him alone in the process and Camille responds that he should thank his mate as it was Isabella's plan to have him return home without any severe confrontatios occuring. Throwing Kristina along the campsite barrels of rocks, Isabella quickly grabs a stake from her accessory purse and tries to annhilate Kristina. As Kristina views her threatning approach, Kristina fastly gets her way around Isabella's stance and places her hands around het throat, informing Eric that this shall now end or Eric will suffer losing his progeny and the love of his life. As Eric releases Camille, Isabella states to Eric that she loves him and he should make the decision he believes is necessary. Eric quickly approaches Kristina to release Isabella of her grip and informs her that he will continue to serve his purpose. As she coincides with his reponse, Kristina releases Isabella and Eric informs Isabella that he loves her and always will and states to her that it is for her safety and that they soon shall be together once again. As Isabella understands, Ayana and Jamia returns and implies to Kristina that her coven of slaves will soon awaken and that they should temporarily resume what they had in store for the pack. Camille secretly summons Eric and informs him that how long should this service go on, and Eric replies that when the time is right; he will give the order on when and where it shall end. As Camille, Isabella, Ayana, and Jamia begin to depart, Isabella continues to glare at Eric and he does the same in return; notifying her of his inifinite love for her. When Ethan, Faith, Nyla and Hayden awakes, Kristina demands to annihilate at last and don't leave any evidence and the four begins a bloodly confrontation. Kristina informs Eric that she soon has something deeply in store for him, which leaves Eric blushing in an avengeful expression. While Dominic and Destiny walk home, they begin to discuss that they haven't had a personal family time with each other in a while and how they should plan more activities to do and etc, as Dominic mentions that she now has a young hybrid that she must consort, which leaves Destiny upon laughs. Dominic also mentions that nothing is more important than family and that they are all they have in today's society. Destiny responds indeed that they do, and reflects that if it wasn't for Marcus, then they wouldn't be as close and connected like they currently are. Leaving Dominic in an acceptable state of mind, Nick approaches from ahead and states how so endearing are their time together. As Ryan quickly approaches from behind and reply how sad it's going to be how it's their last, which leaves Dominic and Destiny in their second unexpected confrontation. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Soundtrack 1. Steady Love- Title Tracks 2. Yeah Yeah Yeah- New Politics 3. Colors- The Past 4. I Need To Know- Kris Allen 5. This Love- The Script Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes